


Checking In

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Checking In

Title: Checking In  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #120: Water  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No warnings that I am aware of.

  
~

Checking In

~

“I’m hot!” Draco whinged.

Harry sighed. This holiday was overdue, Draco’s attitude the whole trip made that clear. “I’ll finish checking in, you go ahead,” he said.

Draco muttered something before heading to their suite.

After providing his Gringotts information, Harry located their room, not surprised to find Draco lounging in the private infinity pool.

“Is the water good?”

Draco eyed him up and down. “It could be better.”

Grinning, Harry stripped, slipping in next to Draco, wrapping wet arms around him. Draco leaned against him.

“How about now?” Harry asked.

Draco smiled for the first time in days. “Perfect.”

~


End file.
